elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Michael Sykes
20pxIch bin Leiter der Online Gilde, falls Ihr Beitreten möchtet oder Hilfe über ESO braucht. So wendet Euch an mich.20px ---- Ich bin Administrator hier im Elder Scrolls Wiki, ich stehe für Fragen oder andere Probleme gerne zur Verfügung. Sollte ich in den nächsten 48 Stunden nicht antworten, bin ich wahrscheinlich momentan nicht zu ereichen. Ist dies der Fall so kontaktiere bitte meine Kollegen Alusan Aanmaer, La Bestia Negra, Fenrisúlfr oder Lady Morgana Derya. ---- Über mich Hey Leute ich bin Sykes, einige von euch werden mich ja schon kennengelernt haben, falls nicht könnt Ihr mich täglich ab 18 Uhr im Chat antreffen ;) Was gibts zu mir zu sagen.. Eig nur dass ich ein echt großer Fan der Elder Scrolls-Reihe bin und ich habe schon einige Abenteuer in Himmelsrand und Solstheim erlebt. Über Skyrim beherrsche ich durch mehrere 100 Spielstunden einige Erfahrungen. Oblivion spiele ich nun ebenfalls mehrere 100 Stunden und habe dadurch auch hier einiges in Erfahrung bringen können. Morrowind, ESO, Daggerfall und Arena habe ich ebenfalls gespielt. ''Ich kenne mich gut mit dem Construction Set von Morrowind und Oblivion aus, und ebenso auch mit dem Creation Kit von Skyrim. ''Falls ihr Fragen zum DOS-System von Arena und Daggerfall habt kann ich euch ebenso weiterhelfen. 198 Fragen und Antworten Dazu haben mich Hailer und Halle genötigt xD 1. Dein Name ist? --> Aykurt 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? --> Dan, Sykes, Ay, Michael, Perverser Quoten Türke der in keinem Chat fehlen darf und Mami (den hat mir in der Tat meine beste Freundin verpasst xD) 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? --> Winter! :D 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? --> Ja, aber nur mit Genikbruch xD 5. Klaust du manchmal? --> Never ever 6. Bist du Fußballfan? --> Nein! 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? --> JUNGE! ICH HASSE FUßBALL D: 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? --> Soundtracks von epischen Games :3 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? --> *Nein. 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? --> Nein, den wen ich welche mit Löchern habe schmeiß ich die Fix weg :D 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? --> Muss man Steckbriefe mögen? 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? --> 30... 13. Was hast du in Mathe? --> Ich geh zwar nicht mehr zur Schule aber in meinem letzten Zeugniss stand da eine 1,0 (Ja, das hab ich extra für Euch rausgekramt xD) 14. Bist du musikalisch? --> Wenn ich singe braucht ihr neue Fenster... 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? --> Nein wth :D 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? --> Pink 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? --> War ich zwar schon würde aber gerne mal wieder nach Italien bzw nach Florenz 18. Kannst du jonglieren? --> Nop 19. Was willst du später mal werden? --> Ich arbeite bereits :P 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? --> Hab keinen :x 21. Magst du Fantasy? --> Joooooar *_* 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? --> Nop 23. Die Filme gesehen? --> YES, SIR PFLAUME! 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? --> Die Filme sind hammer^^ 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? --> Why so Dan X 26. Wie spät ist es? --> 20:06 27. Welches Wetter? --> Leichter Schneefall^^ 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? --> Mir egal, ich verachte beides :P (LANG LEBE ULFRIC STURMMANTEL!) 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? --> Miau? 30. Bist du verliebt? --> Ja 31. Magst du Schwerter? --> Joar :3 32. Was ist mit Bögen? --> Ich bin Assassine, was ist das für eine Frage? 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? --> Ein Oger (Dragon Age Spieler wissen warum xD) 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop --> Pop 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams --> Wollt ihr mich verarschen? 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix --> EINHORN *_* 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element --> Feuer 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch --> Roman 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction --> Fantasy 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen --> Die Mischung machts :D 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm --> Kamm 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? --> Really? 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? --> Ihr blickt einfach nicht das mir Fußball am Schwänzchen vorbeigeht, wa? -.- 44. Deine Augenfarbe? --> Grau/Grün :* 45. Lieblingsspruch? --> *Thema* fällt aus wegen Bodennebel^^ 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß --> Schwarz. 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl --> Sakrileg 48. Glaubst du an Gott? --> Weniger^^ 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? --> Ja 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? --> Hab ich schon xD 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? --> Ja, sogar äußerst sportlich, es sei den es ist Montag :x 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? --> Nop 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? --> Nein, Johnny Depp konnte ich mir nun wirklich nicht antun... 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? --> Naja, geht :D 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? --> Ein Hund :3 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? --> Kein Plan 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? --> Mädchen 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? --> Frauen, Samba, Kultur 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? --> Sagen wirs mal so, seit das Leben mich so hardcore fickt... Jaaaa :D 60. Was hörst du gerade? --> Das Lied vom Tod 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? --> Nein, sonst klettert Fenris wieder rein^^ 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. --> Ich zocke viel zu viel und bin zu Frauen netter als zu Männern xD) LIEBLINGs 63. Eissorte? --> Vanille 64. Buch? --> The Witcher - Das Schwert der Vorsehung 65. Wort? --> Miau 67. Aufenthaltsort? --> Mein Büro 68. Computerspiel? --> The Last of Us 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? --> Seh ich so aus als würde ich sowas kennen? xD 70. Sportart? --> Joggen und Muskeltraining :) 71. Sportspiel? --> FIFA (Ja, obwohl ich Fußball hasse... muss man nicht verstehen!) 72. Klamotten? --> Gerne Anzüge und Hemden 73. Süßigkeit? --> Sowas ess ich nicht^^ 74. Beschäftigung? --> Zocken, Chatten 75. Schulfach? --> Mathe und BWL 76. Musik? --> Rock, Pop, Metal und Rap 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? --> Jensen Ackles und Heino 78. Baum? --> Baum. 79. Blume? --> Blume 80. Lied? --> Wer hat sich diese bekloppten Fragen ausgedacht wth 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? --> Ich hab keine Ahnung was ihr meint... 82. Ausrede? --> So etwas würde ich doch nie tun :O 83. Witz? --> Wie viel Sykes braucht man um eine Glühbirne zu wechseln? Exakt, ist völlig egal der schafft das eh nicht... 84. Kinofilm? --> Honig im Topf 85. Fantasywesen? --> Einhörner *-* 86. Comic? --> Batman 87. Ballspiel? --> Auf jedenfall nicht Fußball 88. Getränk? --> Wasser 89. Band? --> Metallica 90. Musical? --> Nop 91. Landschaft? --> Whatever 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? --> Unsichtbarkeit 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? --> Füller 94. Farbstift? --> Pink 95. Schmuck? --> Ringe 96. Wildtier? --> Gepard 97. Freizeitpark? --> Geht einmal im Jahr 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? --> Achterbahn bis ich kotze! 99. Gemälde? --> Intressier ich mich nicht wirklich für :D 100. Wetter? --> Regen *_* 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? --> Nicht mehr :D 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? --> Nicht mein ding 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? --> Ja, dabei bin ich leider aus meiner Badewanne geschwommen 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? --> Ich dusche lieber 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? --> Erdkunde 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? --> Montage... 107. Welches Essen hasst du? --> Vieles 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. --> Das Gefühl wenn du jemanden an beiden Schultern packen möchtest und dir vorstellst du zereißt ihn in zwei Stücke :3 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? --> Ich esse keine :D 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? --> Als ob ich an die Luft gehe xD 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? --> Nop 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? --> Ich tu so als wär ich ein Bierfass oder springe auf den Kronleuchter 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? --> Ein Hexer :c 114. Bist du zappelig? --> Nur wenn ich mal wieder Hasch geschnüffelt hab 115. Findest du dich verrückt? --> Ja, so bereit das ich mich Einweisen lassen würde, doch meine beste sagt immer "Ich hol dich da eh wieder raus" :/ 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? --> Da wächst mir immer am ganzen rücken Fell und ich bekomm ne Wolfsnase 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? --> Zählt Lotto auch? 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? --> Wie gesagt zählt Lotto auch? Vermutlich nicht. 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? --> Das überlass ich Lady 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? --> Ich weiß immernoch nicht was das ist 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? --> Den Inquisitor? 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? --> Crysis und so? 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? --> Leute fragt ihr mich noch einmal nach Fußball vergewaltige ich Euch alle... 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? --> Wenn ich das jetzt alles schriftlich festhalte sind wir 2245 fertig^^ 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? --> Nein 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? --> Heide 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? --> Nop, damit spiel ich Fußball 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? --> Noch nie 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? --> Joar, hät ich jetzt auch bock druff 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? --> Grippe 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? --> Ich geh nicht mehr in die Schule also logischerweise nicht 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? --> Ich habe keine mehr... 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? --> Das beste 20€ Spiel was ich im Media Markt sehe mitnehmen... 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? --> Ja, sowohl in schriftlicher als auch in Gesprächen 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? --> Nein 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? --> Ganz klar Ritter... Ser Dan FTW! 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? --> ALTER WIE OFT NOCH ICH GEH NICHT MEHR IN DIE SCHULE -.- 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? --> Früher war ich sehr impulsiv 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? --> Ja, ich habe drei Schwestern und einen Bruder 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? --> Arial 141. Welche Größe? --> 10 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? --> Jop 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? --> Eine Liste aller noch zu erstellende Charaktere in Skyrim und Oblivion 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) --> Nop 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? --> Wer achtet auf sowas? 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? --> Nein, und werde ich auch nie 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? --> 0 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? --> Ich Lese gerne :3 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? --> Ja, hatte ich :D 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? --> Schneller als Speedy beim rennen 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) --> Improvisation sowie logisches denken in Gefahrsituationen 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? --> Nein, aber meine wurden immer bemalt... 154. Was isst du gleich? --> Werte Idioten ich habe schon gespeißt 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? --> Das wird die Zeit zeigen :3 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? --> Äpfel! 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? --> Nop 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? --> Ich hab keine 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? --> NO 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? --> Ja, stell dir vor 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? --> Ich glaub ich hab mich verzählt aber ich glaube 9 162. Was liest du gerade? --> Nüscht 163. Was willst du bald lesen? --> Den nächsten Witcher Roman 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? --> Nix... 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? --> Nein 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? --> Nein 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? --> NEIN, VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? --> Ja 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? --> Nein 170. Ein Schweißband? --> Wer trägt sowas noch? 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? --> Meine beste FReundin und meine Wenigkeit bei ihrem letzten Geburtstag 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? --> Ja und damit wertvolle Lebenszeit verschwendet 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? --> Nein 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? --> Geralt von Riva und Triss Merigold 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? --> Ihr blickt es einfach nicht oder? 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? --> Ich kucke selten Filme 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? --> So gammelig wie ein Käsebrot 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? --> 2cm 179. Wie groß bist du? --> 1,89 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. --> Ich bin Hardcore Gamer. Ich hab nen Schaden. Ich bin liebenswert. 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? --> Alleine gelassen zu werden :c 182. Dein letzter Traum? --> Ich wurde darin ermordet. Also ganz normal :) 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? --> Die Hand gegen Frauen erheben :) 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? --> Sykes das süße Entchen 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? --> No Megusta 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? --> JO 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? --> Wolf und Mond ;) 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? --> 9999999999999999,78 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? --> ... 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. --> Lasst es Frösche regnen! MIAU 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> Schöne Decke, wa? :3 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? --> Braucht man doch oder? 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? --> Keins 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? --> Nop 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? --> Ziemlich gut 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? --> Oh Ja viel zu viel 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! --> Das zulang her.... 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> Halle ist ein Opfer und Fenris stinkt nach Scheiße. Skyrim Zu meinem Charakter: Ich spiele mit einem Ork und trage die Nachtigallrüstung, die beste Rüstung im ganzen Game, wie ich finde. Ich bin Sturmmantel und gewillt alles für Ulfric Sturmmantel, den wahren Großkönig, zu tun. Ich kämpfe für ihn und respektiere seine Prinzipien. Ich kämpfe gerne mit Dolchen und Schwertern, hauptsächlich mit Dolchen, da ich als Assassine durch Himmelsrand streife ;) Ich verlasse mich im Kampf auf meine Daedrischen Dolche. In brenzlichen Situationen trage ich allerdings auch immer Schwerter bei mir; Das sind hauptsächlich das Daedrische Schwert und Miraaks Schwert. Im Zauberbereich benutze ich 2 Klassen: Das währen Illusions- und Beschwörungszauber, außerdem bin ich Chef der Dunklen Bruderschaft und der Diebesgilde, so wie Erzmagier der Akademie von Winterfeste und Herold der Gefährten. Außerdem bin ich eine Nachtigall und habe Nocturnal meine ewige Treue geschworen, sowohl im Tod als auch nach dem Tod :D, mit Dawnguard habe ich mich den Vampiren angeschlossen und somit ist meine Lieblingsbegleitung natürlich die Vampirlady Serana, die wie wir wissen unsterblich ist. Oblivion Zu meinem Oblivion Charakter, sei gesagt, dass ich als Bretone durch Cyrodiil streife und als Magier-Assassine unterwegs bin. Außerdem ist mein Bretone ein Vampir, im Zauberbereich nutzt er Zerstörungs, Beschwörungs und Illusionsmagie. Zu den Gilden: Die Magiergilde habe ich angefangen, kann sie aber wegen eines Bugs nicht weiter spielen. Die Kämpfergilde habe ich abgeschlossen, die Questreihe hat mir übrigens gefallen, auch wenn man immer mal wieder den Reinigungstrupp spielen musste. Zur Dunklen Bruderschaft: Wer mich kennt, weiß dass ich die Dunkle Bruderschaft in Skyrim kennen und lieben gelernt habe. Die Questreihe fesselte mich sehr, was die Aufträge angeht: Diese habe ich immer perfekt erfüllt und auch stehts zu meiner Belohnung immer einen Bonus erhalten. Am meisten an der Bruderschaft fasziniert mich Lucien Lachance, ein Mitglied der Schwarzen Hand. Lang lebe Sithis, meine Brüder und Schwestern! Mein Bretone hat bereits alle Oblivion-Tore geschlossen und die Hauptquest beendet, und ist nun als Meister von Cyrodiil bekannt. Mit Shivering Isles bin ich zum Daedrafürst Sheogorath geworden. Derzeit habe ich eine Bernsteinrüstung an und kämpfe mit einem Bernsteinschwert. Top 10 Games 2014 *Far Cry 4 *Dragon Age: Inquisition *The Evil Within *Assassin's Creed: Rogue *Assassin's Creed: Unity *Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel *Wolfenstein: The New Order *inFamous: Second Son *Call of Duty: Advance Warfare Top Flops 2014 *The Elder Scrolls Online *Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning Returns *Destiny *Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten *Watch_Dogs *Thief *Battlefield Hardline *Titanfall *Alien: Isolation *Sniper Elite III Most Wanted 2015 *Assassin's Creed: Syndicate *Halo 5: Guardians *Rise of the Tomb Raider *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain *Mass Effect 4 *The Order: 1886 *Saints Row: Gat out of Hell *Final Fantasy XV *Batman: Arkham Knight *The Division *Rainbow Six: Siege *Doom 4 *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 *DmC: Devil May Cry - Definitive Edition *Resident Evil - Remake TES Spiele *The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall *The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal *The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine *The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn *The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire *The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard Meine Lieblingsspiele-Reihen * Devil May Cry * Elder Scrolls * Assassin's Creed * Halo * Final Fantasy * Witcher * Far Cry * Dragon Age * Mass Effect Meine Lieblings-Engine *Creation Engine *Unreal Engine Meine Charaktere * Skyrim / Nebencharakter: Khajiit/Assassine (PC) * Skyrim / Maincharakter: Ork/Assassine (PC) * Skyrim / Nebencharakter (XBox 360): Nord/Krieger * Skyrim / Maincharakter2 (PC) Geralt (skyrim)/Hexer (Witcher Ultimate Experience) * Skyrim/LP Charakter: Waldelf/Magier (PC) * Oblivion / Maincharakter: Ork/Krieger (PC) * Oblivion / Maincharakter2 (PC) Witcher/Hexer (Classic Witcher) * Morrowind / Maincharakter: Dunmer/Krieger (PC) * Daggerfall / Maincharakter: Nord/Barbar (PC) Projekte *Die Kategorie ID fehlt abarbeiten. *Artikel von ESO editieren/erstellen *Leiten der Online Gruppe *Löschanträge bearbeiten *Bilder lizensieren Lieblingsserien *Supernatural *The Vampire Diaries *The Vampire Diaries: The Originals *Breaking Bad *The Walking Dead *Game of Thrones *Dexter Meine erstellten Seiten Ich habe insgesamt über 260 Seiten erstellt! Charaktere * Ebenerzkrieger * Kultisten * Bradyn (Dragonborn) * Akar * Ennodius Papius * Gallus * Morag-Tong-Assassine (Dragonborn) * Rakel * Majni * Benkum * Liesl * Hjalfar * Palevius Lex * Anska * Elante von Alinor * Logrolf der Starrsinnige * Bruder Verulus * Thongvor Silber-Blut * Thonar Silber-Blut * Blaise * Engar * Markus * Oriella * Sonir * Llewellyn die Nachtigall Kreaturen * Karstaag (Dragonborn) * Verbrannter Zweigling * Bürstenrücken (Dragonborn) * Aschewächter * Albinospinne * Zwergenspinnenarbeiter * Werbär (Dragonborn) * Ölspinne * Zwergenballista * Flammen-Atronach (Oblivion) * Der Meisterschmied * Daedroth (Online) * Frost-Atronach (Oblivion) * Flammen-Atronach (Online) Tiere * Meeko * Kühe * Fledermäuse * Gleda die Ziege * Schattenstute Drachen * Kruziikrel * Relonikiv * Sahloknir * Blutdrache Drachenpriester * Zahkriisos * Dukaan * Morokei * Volsung * Vokun * Hevnoraak Drachenpriestermasken * Miraak (Maske) * Ahzidal (Maske) * Zahkriisos (Maske) * Dukaan (Maske) * Vokun (Maske) * Holzmaske * Hevnoraak (Maske) * Volsung (Maske) * Krosis (Maske) * Rahgot (Maske) * Nahkriin (Maske) * Konahrik Schilde *Valdemars Schild Waffen * Knüppel des Champions * Klinge der Nachtigall * Blutskaldenklinge * Blutschwinge * Seelenreißer (Schwert) * Miraaks Schwert * Miraaks Stab * Raureif * Hevnoraaks Stab * Mankar Camorans Stab * Kahvozeins Zahn Rüstungen * Stahlrimrüstung * Blackguards Rüstung * Miraaks Rüstung * Ahzidals Rüstung * Morag-Tong-Rüstung * Mank. Cam. Gew. * Helm von Winterfeste Rüstungsteile * Blackguards Kapuze * Blackguards Rüstung * Blackguards Handschuhe * Blackguards Stiefel * Miraaks Robe * Miraaks Handschuhe * Miraaks Stiefel * Ahzidals Helm der Vision * Ahzidals Rüstung der Rache * Ahzidals Panzerhandschuhe des Schutzes * Ahzidals Stiefel des Wasserwandelns * Kaiserlicher Drachen-Brustharnisch * Kaiserliche Drachenhandschuhe * Kaiserlicher Drachen-Helm * Eingehüllte Kappe Quests * Die Ehre des Blutes * Zum Tode verurteilt * Der Ebenerzkrieger * Paarthurnax (Quest) * Das Böse lauert Daedrische Quests *Das Haus des Schreckens *Der Geschmack des Todes *Meridia (Quest) *Schicksalstreffen im Mondschein Bücher * Der Schwarze Pfeil, Band I * Der Schwarze Pfeil, Band II * Ciceros Tagebuch, Band I * Ciceros Tagebuch, Band IV * Ciceros Tagebuch, Letzter Band * Ausgeblichenes Tagebuch * Himmelsrand für Entdecker * Agrius' Tagebuch * Habds Tagebuch * Aedra und Daedra * Die Legende des Roten Adlers * Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band I * Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band II * Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band III * Das Regenerat * Todesmal (Buch) * Das Rote Jahr, Band I * Das Rote Jahr, Band II * Ruhm und Wehklage * Rinde und Saft * Ark'ay der Gott * Besitzurkunde von Haus Heljarchen Schriftrollen * Frostumhüllte Spinne (Schriftrolle) * Gebundene Axt (Schriftrolle) Daedrische Artefakte *Ring der Khajiiti (Oblivion) *Azuras Stern (Oblivion) Fertigkeiten *Waffenschmied *Beschwörung (Oblivion) Zauber Beschwörung * Zombie erwecken * Feuer-Atronach beschwören * Beschworene Streitaxt * Beschworener Bogen * Wiedergänger * Daedra entfernen * Schutzgeist beschwören * Arniels Schatten beschwören * Beschworenes Schwert * Daedra beherrschen * Ungebundenen Dremora beschwören * Aschewächter beschwören * Sucher beschwören * Beschworener Dolch (Dragonborn) * Aschenbrut beschwören * Sturm-Atronach beschwören (Skyrim) * Sturmdiener * Totendiener * Dremora beschwören (Oblivion) * Flammen-Atronach beschwören (Oblivion) * Gebundenes Langschwert Zerstörung * Flammen * Eisstachel * Donnerkeil * Schneesturm (Skyrim) * Eisiger Speer * Feuersturm (Skyrim) * Frostrune * Feuerrune * Schwacher Feuerball * Flammen-Berührung * Baronoffs Blutiger Eiszapfen Wiederherstellung * Schnellheilung * Heilung Anderer * Schutzzirkel * Leichter Schutz * Schutzkreis * Wunden schließen * Stendarrs Aura * Vampirfluch Illusion * Furcht * Ergreifen Veränderung *Auftrieb Kräfte * Wasser des Lebens Dungeons * Aschenbrachenzitadelle * Bruchfels-Höhle * Valthume Orte * Seltsames Gefährt * Maroder Handelsaußenposten * Tempel von Kynareth Häuser *Falions Haus *Glover Mallorys Haus *Addvars Haus **Fruchtbarer Boden *Haus Seeblick *Haus Heljarchen *Haus Windstad Baumaterialien *Bruchstein *Lehm *Eisenbeschläge *Nägel *Scharnier *Schloss *Glas *Ziegenhorn *Stroh Sonstiges * Saphir (Skyrim) * Makelloser Saphir (Skyrim) * Goldener Saphirring (Skyrim) * Silberner Saphirring (Skyrim) * Ring der Jagd * Ring des Blutrauschs * Ring des Instinkts * Ring des Mondes * Ahzidals Ring der Totenbeschwörung * Ahzidals Ring des Arkanen * Chitinplatte * Herz der Grausamkeit * Trübes Gefäß * Ring der Ägide * Schwarzes Band * Auge von Sithis * Mystische Handschuhe * Zaubertrank der dauerhaften Unsichtbarkeit * Graues Mädchenkleid * Kinderpuppe * Gelbe Jungentunika * Zimmererwerkbank * Flamme des Herolds Essen * Rohe Kaninchenkeule (Skyrim) * Karotte (Skyrim) * Brot (Skyrim) * Shein (Dragonborn) * Sujamma (Dragonborn) * Matze * Aschenhüpferbein * Apfel im Schlafrock * Hefezopf * Kartoffelbrot * Lavendelkloß * Schneebeeren-Crostata * Wacholderbeer-Crostata * Gedämpfte Schlammkrabbenbeine * Wein der Surilie-Brüder * Schlammkrabbenbeine * Butter * Mehlsack Vorlagen * Hauptquests Oblivion * Diebesgilde (Skyrim) * Infobox/Zutat * Infobox/Quest Völker *Nord (Daggerfall) *Ork (Online) *Bretonen (Online) *Argonier (Online) *Bosmer (Online) *Khajiit (Daggerfall) Tränke *Zaubertrank der anhaltenden Unsichtbarkeit Schmieden *Golderz *Schmelzhütte *Goldbarren Begriffsklärungen * Werbär * Beschworener Dolch * Sturm-Atronach beschwören * Feuersturm * Kartoffel * Seelenreißer * Frostumhüllte Spinne * Shein * Sujamma * Skelett * Fleisch-Atronach * Dremora beschwören * Daedra-Schreine